1. Field of the Disclosure
Examples of the present disclosure are related to systems and methods for washing panels with a plurality of washing devices. More particularly, embodiments relate to washing adjacent panels utilizing a single fluid line, wherein the fluid line is configured to supply fluid to each of the washing devices based on the alignment of the washing devices.
2. Background
Solar panels use light energy from the sun to generate electricity through a photovoltaic effect. Depending on the construction, solar panels can produce electricity from different frequencies of light. Electrical connections are coupled to the solar panels to achieve a desired output voltage and current capacity.
In recent years, mounting solar panels on roofs has become prevalent. These mounted solar panels are conventionally held in place by racks and/or frames attached to mounting supports. The mounting supports include mounts that are directly attached to the roof structure, footing mounts, and wiring connections. The footing mounts are comrpised of aluminum and other metals that use weight to secure the solar panels in position. Furthermore, conventionally the mounted solar panels are mounted at an angle to maximize the reception of sunlight.
Due to the positioning of the mounted solar panels in combination with weathering effects require that the solar panels are frequently cleaned. This is because even a thin coating of dust or dirt affects the photovoltaic energy produced by the solar panels.
Conventionally to clean the solar panels, mechanical devices such as cranes are used. Alternatively, users must utilize safety devices, such as harnesses, to manually clean the solar panels. Accordingly, cleaning solar panels mounted on roofs or buildings is an arduous task. Furthermore, conventional systems and methods for cleaning solar panels do not conserve fluids.
Accordingly, needs exist for more effective and efficient systems and methods for cleaning solar panels utilizing a single fluid line, wherein the fluid line is configured to supply fluid to a plurality of washing devices.